


To boldly go where no man has gone before

by antrazi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN Big Pretzel Episode Spotlight "Changing Channels"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To boldly go where no man has gone before

They couldn't see directly where they were.

The walls all looked generic and the air around them felt pulsing and electric. Strange but not bad.

They were in a laboratory, even if neither Sam nor Dean had ever seen a laboratory like this.

A door opened and a familiar figure came out, familiar in the sense of – I have seen every rerun of this show.

"Lieutenant, Botany gave you the sample we needed?"

Dean realized that he had something in his hand and looked down. Lieutenant, blue uniform.

"Yes, Dr McCoy."

He had to remind himself that he couldn't call the man Bones. This was the original Enterprise series and he was just some no-name character.

The older man found whatever he had searched for and went back to the other room.

"Good, let's test the explosive properties of this plant."

Both Dean and Sam looked shocked at the small container in Dean's hand, unsure how to proceed.

Dean looked up to his brother.

Star Trek Enterprise.

The hunter knew that the demi god was somewhere and laughed at them.

And the guy had something against his brother. He didn't know what Sam had done to get on the shit list, but he managed it.

"You have to go."

"What? Dean, I won't let you here alone with exploding plants."

He had to appeal to Sams gigantic brain. His brother couldn't stay here.

"Sam, you have to go."

Dean grabbed the others hand and held it up so that his little brother could see his uniform.

Red. He wore a red shirt.

In the original series.

Sams eyes widened and he backed away, all but running in the other direction.

"I'll see you later."


End file.
